Torture Chamber
by ShiroInu
Summary: Me,The Author,Will be guiding you all through the Torture Chambers where we will torture Hojo and many others! Have fun! (FINISHED)
1. Hojo needs pain

ShiroInu: Hello,ShiroInu here and its time for some Hojo torturing.You see, Everyone is so busy torturing the main charecters that they forget the dense and lower classed charecters and so I've decided that I would share some pain with,Who else? Hojo!  
  
-Calls up the Director to the show InuYasha.-  
  
"Can I borrow the charecters for a few hours? -Real sweet voice.-  
  
Director: Eh..Sure!  
  
-Waits a hour-  
  
-Door slams open.-  
  
InuYasha: Keh,Why the hell are we here?  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! Someone wants to see us,Be nice.  
  
Miroku: Is she a really pretty someone?..-perverted grin.-  
  
Sango: God I hope not..-_-;  
  
-ShiroInu busts through the house.-  
  
ShiroInu: Hiya! ^____^ -Looks like the female version of Sesshoumaru,Minus the outfit,The weapons and dead pan expression.With long silver hair dipped in a shimmering golden color with a glossy pink looking version of InuYasha's hakama and haori.- I have a proposal for you all..  
  
Miroku: -Kneels in front of her.- Will you bear my child?  
  
ShiroInu: -Raises brow.- Does anyone ever?  
  
Miroku: -Lowers head.- No..  
  
ShiroInu: Then..^_^ Theres your answer! -Turns to the rest of them.- I suppose you've read the fanfics where Kikyou is brutally murdered by hateful fans of the show?  
  
Kagome: -Hiding grin,Tries to look sad.- Oh yes,We have..  
  
Sango: -Smirks.- People are smart.  
  
InuYasha: They're..kinda mean..  
  
Everyone: -Glare.-  
  
-InuYasha sweatdrops and shuts up.-  
  
Kagome: Anyways, What can we do for you?  
  
ShiroInu: Actually..I'm willing to let you all torture someone of your own.  
  
Miroku: Naraku?  
  
Sango: Miroku?  
  
InuYasha: That bastard Kouga?  
  
Kagome: -sweatdrops and whispers.- ..My three dense friends?  
  
Everyone: -stares in shock at Kagome.-  
  
Kagome: -Eeps.- What?! They-uh-Get on my nerves!  
  
ShiroInu: Rigghhhtt..-Shrugs.- Anyways, I managed to..-uh- borrow a charecter...-Quickly locks all the doors and shuts windows,Looking for lawyers.- And..Tied him in the back,In my torture chamber..  
  
Sango: Who is -he-?  
  
ShiroInu: -wide grin.- HOJO!  
  
-Everyone face faults.-  
  
InuYasha: Actually,This might be..fun. -Evil grin.-  
  
Sango: Hes that guy who keeps trying to court Kagome?  
  
Miroku: That lecherous boy needs to be punished.  
  
Everyone: -sweatdrops.-  
  
Kagome: But..hes..such a nice guy!  
  
ShiroInu: Hes dense,Cannot get a hint and has a stash of severed heads in his freezer.  
  
Everyone: ........  
  
ShiroInu: -Goes all cheerful- Anyways! Your off set Kagome-chan so torturing the idiot won't damage your reputation.  
  
Kagome:..You sure?  
  
ShiroInu: -Nod.-  
  
Kagome: -Pulls out a butcher knife,Cackles insanely and yells.- THEN LETS GO!  
  
Everyone: -edges away quietly.-  
  
ShiroInu: Anyways, Lets go! -Leads the group down the hall.-  
  
-Unlocks a concrete door.-  
  
-Unlocks another door,This one made of bricks.-  
  
-Types in a secret code in which a metal door slides open and they see a nicely furnished room,And also hear screams of help.-  
  
Sango: Gee, You'd think a Torture Chamber would be more..evil?  
  
ShiroInu: Oh it is,This is just the lobby! -Skips cheerfully through some double doors,The others following.-  
  
-Soon they go down a hall,Where a large room,With hooks hanging from the walls,Assorted whips,knives,guns,sharp objects,teletubby tapes and books with instructions to torture are set on metal tables and cases.-  
  
InuYasha: Impressive..  
  
Miroku: I sense a great evil presence here..And I like it ~_^  
  
Sango: You should let me borrow some of this stuff, I could get payed alot better as a Demon Hunter.  
  
Kagome: -shivers.- Who are all these people? -Notes the assorted people chained to chairs,Some watching reruns of Hamtaro,Some moaning in pain with whip marks on them.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Glances around.- Just people I know..-Points to random person.- The cable guy,My landlord,My siblings..Assorted Anime charecters..-Points to Jaken,Who has a spiked collar on and is in a metal cage.-  
  
InuYasha: How did you get him away from my brother?  
  
ShiroInu: Oh shit! -Quickly calls up someone on her cell phone.-  
  
-Ring..-  
  
-Ring..-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wench get me out of here! -Holding phone upside down.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Winks at the cast who are gaping.- Sesshy? Did the fan girls feed you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You will die a horrible death,I will gut you and..-Fan girls coo and giggle in the back ground before the phone goes dead.-  
  
ShiroInu: I'll take that as a yes..-Pockets cell phone.-  
  
InuYasha: H-how..  
  
Kagome: My god! How did you get him?!  
  
Miroku: Its sorcery I bet..  
  
Sango: GET YOUR HANDS OFF! -Slap.-  
  
ShiroInu: I have my ways,I would have you in a similar sealed up room,InuYasha but..Sadly,I don't own you.  
  
InuYasha: But you don't own him either.  
  
ShiroInu: Your right,Rin does,And she likes it here.   
  
InuYasha: Then who owns me?  
  
ShiroInu: Kagome does,Silly. -Winks at Kagome.-  
  
Sango: How can I tie Houshi-sama to one of these..metal chair things?  
  
ShiroInu: -Guides the unconcious monk to a metal chair,Straps his hands to the sides,And then the same with his feet and head.- Have fun.  
  
Kagome: So where is Hojo?  
  
ShiroInu: Eager are we? -chuckles.- Hes further down,Strapped to a chair like your monk friend there and watching reruns of the romantic moments of your show.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: -blush.-  
  
-Soon they enter a rather secluded area where Hojo is sitting on a chair,Strapped down to a chair,His eyes are wide with shock and the sounds of the InuYasha show is heard.-  
  
-On the screen is a picture of Kagome standing,The wind blowing her hair,And in her thoughts,Though heard on the TV,She says, 'I love InuYasha..' -  
  
Kagome: -Blushes red.- Was that the one where he left me for Kikyou?  
  
InuYasha: -Averts his gaze,Blushing too.-  
  
ShiroInu: -shrugs.- I think, I haven't seen it yet,Hey Hojo,Look who I got! -Unstraps his head,To allow him to look around.-  
  
Hojo: Higurashi! -He smiles.- Whats this show? Who is he? Hey..Your on that show aren't you! Whats your name again?  
  
Everyone: -sweatdrops at the fact that hes been watching that show for Two days straight,That the show is called 'InuYasha' and InuYasha and Kagome are in every single episode.-  
  
InuYasha: -Growls.- InuYasha,You pitiful human.  
  
Kagome: -Is busy looking through some torture items.- Hmm..  
  
-Suddenly screaming is heard,Loud and is calling, "INUYASHA! MY LOVE!"-  
  
ShiroInu: That bitch! She got loose again! -Pushes everyone back and grabs a metal bat,Getting ready as Kikyou runs into the room.-  
  
Kikyou: -All sparkly eyed dispite the dried blood on her clothes,The missing limbs,The cuts and bruises.- InuYasha! You came for me!  
  
InuYasha: Uhhh..Kikyou?  
  
Kagome: -Scowls under her breath.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Fancy spin.- This is for you Kagome-chan! -SWings bat forcefully,The tip of it slamming into her gut and sending her flying.- Slaves! Tie her back up! -Cloned mini Sesshoumaru's in dog form carry her off.-  
  
Kagome: Aww! Cute! -Looking at Sesshoumaru clones.-  
  
InuYasha: Keh..Thats disgusting..  
  
ShiroInu: I'm selling them on ebay.  
  
Kagome: How much?  
  
InuYasha: -gasps.- What! Kagome?!  
  
ShiroInu: 1000 yen.  
  
Kagome: -gasps.- I'll take two! -Writes out address and such on ordering form.-  
  
InuYasha: NO! What are you thinking bitch?  
  
Hojo: Uh..Hello?  
  
Kagome: What else did you clone?  
  
ShiroInu: I have my own personal Inu-chan clone! ^_^ -Whistles and a cute,Child like InuYasha toddles up cutely,Looking up at ShiroInu with wide innocent eyes.-  
  
Inu-chan: Yess mama?  
  
InuYasha: -jaw drops.- What the hell?! How did you do that?  
  
Hojo: Oh neat..Hello? Anyone?  
  
Kagome: -Tearful.- Hes so cute! -Picks up Inu-chan and snuggles him.-  
  
Both girls: -squeal with delight when his ears flick.-  
  
InuYasha: H-hey! What about me?  
  
Hojo: Anyone..?  
  
InuYasha: Oi! Wench!  
  
Kagome: -glares at InuYasha.- Don't use foul language around Inu-chan!  
  
ShiroInu: Yeah! You baka koinu!  
  
InuYasha: -pins his ears back.- Kagome! You idiot hes ME!  
  
ShiroInu: -Sends Inu-chan off.- Well,We'll see him a little later,Time for Hojo torturing!  
  
Kagome: -Waves at Inu-chan.-  
  
InuYasha: -Scowls and grabs Kagome.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Drags the couple in front of Hojo.-  
  
Kagome: -breaks down crying.- I miss him so much!  
  
InuYasha: -Ears perk,He hesistantly hugs her.- Oi-..Don't..uh..cry!  
  
Hojo: -Frowns.- Higurashi! I'll comfort you! HIGURASHI!  
  
Kagome: -Sobbing in InuYasha's shoulder.-  
  
InuYasha: -Holds Kagome gently.- There there,woman..  
  
Hojo: HIGURASHI! I'LL COMFORT YOU!   
  
Kagome: -Looks up at InuYasha.-  
  
InuYasha: -Looks down at Kagome.-  
  
-Suddenly the back ground gets all blue and purple,Sparkles fall from the sky and the song that comes on whenever theres a romantic scene on the show plays softly.-  
  
Hojo: -stares in wonder at the sparkles.-  
  
ShiroInu: -sobbing quietly.-  
  
Kagome: InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: Kagome...-Touches the side of her face gently.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Taping Hojo's mouth shut,Taping this moment on a video camera for Ebay.-  
  
Hojo: Mmmphhfff! Hhgggmmffeee..-Translation 'Nooo! Higurashi...'-  
  
Kagome: I love you,InuYasha..-Eyes all teary.-  
  
InuYasha: I love you too.. -Leans down to kiss her lips softly with his.-  
  
Kagome: -Cheeks flush gently,As she returns the kiss with passion.-  
  
Hojo: -Sobbing.- Mmmmmphhhhfffff!!!! Hhhhgggmmmfeeee....  
  
ShiroInu: -Hugging a midget,Whispering.- Beautiful..So..beautiful..-sobs.-  
  
-Background goes to normal,The sparkles stick to people's hair and the music turns to some lusty rap song while Kagome and InuYasha make out in the middle of the floor.-  
  
Hojo: -Tape rips off.- GOD! NO HIGURASHI! I LOVE YOU! NO!!! -SCreams with horror,Ripping off the straps of his arms and jerking around in his chair,Clawing his own eyes bloody.-  
  
Kagome and InuYasha: -Moans.- Oh yess!  
  
ShiroInu: -Turns off video camera and excorts the half naked couple in a nearby closet,Their moans and some thumping sounds heard.-  
  
Hojo: HIGURASHI!!! GODDS NOOOO!!! NO! COME BACK!  
  
ShiroInu: -Cackles evily and takes out a leather whip,Cracking it againest Hojo's body.- SHUT UP SLAVE!  
  
Hojo: -yelps with pain.-  
  
ShiroInu: You pathetic -crack.- dense -crack- puny -crack- human -crack- WHO HAS NO CHNACE WITH KAGOME! -crack crack crack!-  
  
Hojo: -Starts to bleed in many places,Moaning with agony.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Sets down whip,And takes some thick gloves,Pulling some hot tar out of the oven.- Ohh Hojjjooooo...  
  
Hojo: -Eyes widening.- NO! PLEASE NO!  
  
ShiroInu: -Carelessly dumps the entire jar of tar *That Rhymes!* on his chest.-  
  
Hojo: -Screams bloody murder,Squirming and jerking in pain.- YOU BITCH!  
  
-Silence.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Eyes red.- Fear my..RABID DOGS! -Quickly levetates,Picks up Inu-chan and watches as a pack of drooling and rabid mutated dog things run through,And began ripping Hojo's body to pieces,Blood splurting all over the walls and screams heard.-  
  
ShroInu: Well folks,That wasn't much Hojo Torturing but hey! We'll be torturing another charecter tommarow,So Review and make some suggestions!   
  
Sango: -Somewhere in the house.- Oh Miroku! Your so sexy!  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: -Moaning loudly.-  
  
Hojo: -screaming,Gasping and being torn apart.-  
  
Sesshoumaru: GET ME OUT OF HERE! -Fan girls tackle him.-  
  
ShiroInu: Till next time! I'm your host,ShiroInu and if you want pain,Then we'll make it a game! See you later! -Dissapears with Inu-chan.-  
  
Hojo: HIGURASSSSHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Kouga needs some pain,too

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews,I know I took a awfully long time to update and that this might be kinda short but I have a lot of fics running at the moment.I love you guys! ^.^  
  
ShiroInu: -evil look.- I'mmmm baaaaaaccccckkkk.....Also,ShiroInu stands for Whitedog.  
  
-Doorbell rings.-  
  
ShiroInu: -cackles for a straight 5 minutes before opening the door.-  
  
Kouga: Wheres my woman?!  
  
ShiroInu: -winks at reviewers.- Why,Kouga-kun! Come on in,Kagome is down stairs..  
  
Kouga: -grin.- Did you mean it? Is she really awaiting me?  
  
ShiroInu: Of course -snickers.- Right this way.. -leads him toward the Torture Chamber calmly.-  
  
Kouga: -rubs his hands together excitedly.-  
  
ShiroInu: -leads him through the assorted doors and then into the nicely furnished lobby where a pissed off looking reviewer sits with a tissue.-  
  
Kouga: -looks confused.- Wheres my wo-..-suddenly gets slapped upside the face.-  
  
Yuki: Why don't you ever pay attention to me?! Your ruining Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship.  
  
Kouga: WHAT?! WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!  
  
ShiroInu & Yuki: -.-;  
  
ShiroInu: Oh,Kouga-kun? Kagome is in my office. -points to the door,where all the black shades are pulled and soft sounds of moaning are heard.-  
  
Yuki: Black shades?  
  
ShiroInu: I like the dark.  
  
Yuki: Ah..  
  
ShiroInu: Plus,you have no idea how many Anime charecters end up making out in this place,Black shades are only right.  
  
Yuki: -nods.-  
  
Kouga: -puffs out chest and opens door.-  
  
Inuyasha: Mm..Whos your hanyou?!  
  
Kagome: -moan.- You are!  
  
Inuyasha: I can't hear you bitch!  
  
Kagome: Shut up and kiss me!  
  
Kouga: -stares blankly,jaw open.-  
  
Yuki: Oh goodie,hes in shock.  
  
ShiroInu: -nods with a grin.-  
  
Kagome: -looks up from making out with Inuyasha,blushes a bit.- Hi Kouga-kun.  
  
Inuyasha: Oi,go away. -snuggles up to Kagome.-  
  
Kouga: -eyes bulging,he slowly shuts the door.-  
  
ShiroInu: Gee..I almost feel sorry for the poor guy.  
  
Yuki: Almost.  
  
ShiroInu: Yeah. -grabs Kouga,who finally snaps out of it and starts screaming cuss words as she straps him to a chair.-  
  
Yuki: -cackles insanely,grabbing a whip.-  
  
ShiroInu: -stops Yuki.- Oh ho ho ho,I have a better idea. -snaps fingers.- GINTA! HAKKAKU!  
  
Kouga: -trying in vain to get out of chair,but finds them youkai resistant.-  
  
Ginta: -comes out,followed by Hakkaku in a pink little frilly skirt and no shirt on.-  
  
Hakkaku: -is in same outfit.-  
  
Kouga: What the fuck?! Whats going on here? Ginta? Hakkaku?! What are you doing?!  
  
-Corny 'I'm a barbie girl' song comes on,the lights dim and dots of bright light dart across the room.-  
  
Yuki: Nice affects.  
  
ShiroInu: Thanks ^.^; NOW DANCE!  
  
Ginta & Hakkaku: -start freak dancing,shaking their booty in the shocked Kouga's face and turning their hips all seductive like as the horrid music blasts on.-  
  
Kouga: THE HORROR! STOP STOP,PLEASE! -screams like a little girl.-  
  
YUki: -takes a stapling machine and staples his eyelids open.-  
  
ShiroInu: Singing solo! -has directors clothes on.-  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku: I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie worlddddd,Its fantastic! Made of plastic!  
  
Kouga: -vomits over the side of the chair.- OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
ShiroInu: -humming to the song.-  
  
Yuki: -gives her a strange look.-  
  
ShiroInu: -blink.- Torturing people makes me happy ^.^;  
  
Yuki: Oh course. -nods.-  
  
Ginta: -in deep voice.- Come on barbie,lets go party!  
  
Hakkaku: Oh oh oh ohhh! -in frilly girl voice.-  
  
Kouga: -in tears.- NO! STOP!  
  
Yuki: Thats what you get for never paying attention to me!  
  
Kouga: Your just a stupid g-..  
  
-Now,instead of barbie music,Inuyasha's and Kagome's loud moans ring through the speakers.-  
  
Kouga: -jerks his head around with agony.- Make it stop! Turn it off! I'm sorry! MERCY!  
  
ShiroInu: -cackling as the moans are cut off and voices are heard.-  
  
Inuyasha: You love me? Or that wimpy wolf?  
  
Kagome: I love you of course Inuyasha. -sound of kissing.-  
  
Inuyasha: I love you too.  
  
Yuki and ShiroInu: Awww..  
  
Kouga: -howls in anger.- THAT BASTARD!  
  
Yuki: May I? -glancing over torture objects.-  
  
ShiroInu: You may. -nod.-  
  
Yuki: YAY! -grabs bottle of crabs and pours them on Kouga.-  
  
ShiroInu: Eh?  
  
Yuki: Kouga-kun has a extreme fear of crabs.  
  
ShiroInu: Really now?  
  
Yuki: Only I know,because Kouga-kun is mine. -crosses arms smugly as Kouga screams like a little girl.-  
  
Kouga: NO! Get them off! OW! -pinchers are clipped to his leg as the ctrab hangs there.- OWW! GET OFF! -another pinches his chest.- FUCK! -one pinches his ear and hangs there as Kouga jerks his head side to side.- NOOOO!!  
  
ShiroInu: Can I intrest you in some transformed Sesshy puppies? 1000 yen each.  
  
Yuki: Hmmm..  
  
ShiroInu: They're potty trained.  
  
Yuki: Deal!  
  
ShiroInu: -hands over ordering form.-  
  
Sango: -yawn.- How long have we been sleeping? -is laying on top of half naked houshi on a torturing chair,a blanket draped over them.-  
  
ShiroInu: A couple of days,You guys were worn out.  
  
Sango: -blush.- Wheres Kagome-chan?  
  
ShiroInu: -points to door,where giggling and promises of love are heard.-  
  
Sango: Aww.   
  
ShiroInu: Aww? Those damn sex freaks have been doing it since they got here..I'm afraid to go into my office now..Who knows what it looks like in there.  
  
Miroku: And I thought I was bad.  
  
Sango: How long have you been awake?  
  
Miroku: How can I sleep when a half naked Sango is on top of me?  
  
Sango: True..  
  
Miroku: Come here my fiesty taijiya..-cuddles Sango.-  
  
Sango: -giggles.- Oh,Miroku!  
  
Yuki: Cute couple.  
  
ShiroInu: Yep.  
  
Yuki: Yep.  
  
ShiroInu: -unstraps the passed out Kouga and tapes him to a wagon where a transformed Sesshy pup,who is the size of a normal dog even if it is a pup considerng how big it gets,is hooked up to a harness.-  
  
Yuki: Thankies! -whistles to Sesshy pup and they walk off.-  
  
ShiroInu: No prob! Anyways,You want pain? Name a charecter and we'll make it a game! This is all folks,see you next time! 


	3. Kikyou Gets Tortured!

ShiroInu: On popular demand,Its Kikyou's turn to die.Don't worry though folks! I will bring a few of you in next chapter to torture someone and so forth.I love you all! Your reviews make my day even better and I'm so glad you all like this,Thank you.  
  
-looks through a few files and pulls one out,On the top it has a picture of Kikyou and some information as well as big letters on top that read, 'Torture chamber,section C.'-  
  
ShiroInu: Right now,I'm going to go see where I've locked up Kikyou,I've got so many anime charecters to torture daily its so hard to keep track of.So I file them. Kikyou is under 'Dead whore'  
  
-Walks through the many locked doors and into the lobby,looks around and then takes a right down a long hall.You see Jaken on a tredmill,which is tilted upward and going 50miles per hour; If he stops,he'll fall into a tank of hungry pirahnas(sp).Kanna is sitting in a cage,her hair having been dyed black and is wearing a rainbow dress with flashy colors.-  
  
ShiroInu: Oh Kikyouuuu...-calls sweetly.-  
  
Kikyou: What do you want bitch? -hisses,trying not to look at a wide screen TV where teletubbies are singing happy songs.-  
  
ShiroInu: -grabs Kikyou by the hair and yanks it hard,causing her to yelp.- Thats Miss Bitch to you,whore!   
  
Kikyou: -glare.-  
  
ShiroInu: -smirks and lets her go.- Despite your being a total bitch,I have a present for you. -hands her a photo.- 3..2..1..  
  
Kikyou: -eyes wide.- I love you.  
  
ShiroInu: -twitch.- Ew..J-just get up and come on.  
  
Kikyou: -follows excitedly.-  
  
ShiroInu: -leads her into the lobby where a small table is,A few candles are lit and Inuyasha is sitting nude in a white robe with a rose in his mouth.-  
  
Kikyou: -jaw drops,eyes bulging out.- I-inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: -slowly turns in a seductive manner,winking lightly.-  
  
Kikyou: -slowly walks toward him,only to be stopped by a invisable barrier.- Eh?..  
  
ShiroInu: -tackles Kikyou and tapes her to a chair,stapling her eyes open.-  
  
Kikyou: What the fuck?  
  
-Kagome appears in a very short,red dress,low cut on the chest.Inuyasha's jaw drops at the site and he whistles lightly,she blushes.-  
  
Kagome: Shiro made me wear this. -blushes.- I feel whore-ish.  
  
Inuyasha: -drool making its way down his chin.-  
  
Kikyou: WHAT? YOU ARE A WHORE! YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
ShiroINu: -growls and stabs Kikyou with a butcher knife,watching the skin break and then dirt and pieces of bone spurt out.-  
  
Kikyou: Fool,I cannot die.  
  
ShiroInu: -growls,though quickly smirks.- Sad.I'd think dying would be a better mercy than watching this -points to Inuyasha and Kagome.-  
  
Inuyasha: -eating a delicately and deliciously made slice of cake with Kagome.- SO when do you want ta' go back 'home'?  
  
Kagome: -smiles gently.- Soon. I miss my little Shippou-chan.  
  
Inuyasha: -nods curtly.- Tommarow? Maybe tonight?  
  
Kagome: Its fine with me Inu-chan.  
  
Inuyasha: -blushes.- 'kay Kag-chan.  
  
Kikyou: -twitch.- KILL ME NOW! -stabbing self,crying out in pain each time,only dirt falls out and she remains alive.- NOOOOOO!  
  
ShiroInu: -leaning back in chair,sipping wine.- Ah,The finery of Kikyou's pain.  
  
Kikyou: -falls to the floor sobbing.-  
  
ShiroInu: I got so many reviews,Kikyou,all wanting me to torture you. -tear.- I'm so proud.  
  
Kikyou: Can't you see i'm suffering?!  
  
ShiroInu: Yup and I'm enjoying every moment.  
  
Random Fangirl: ShiroInu-chan?   
  
ShiroInu: Yes?  
  
Kikyou: HELP! HELP ME!  
  
Random Fangirl: -oblivious to Kikyou.- Sesshy isn't eating his food and he keeps threatening us with the green whip thing and he misses Rin-chan.  
  
ShiroInu: Aww. Ok,well tell him I'll call up Rin-chan to come and visit..an-..-is slammed into the nearest wall.- FUCK!  
  
Sesshy: Your filthy human,half breed of a..whatever the hell you are.I am leaving and I want to know where Rin is,right now. -His clawed hands glow a greenish color.-  
  
Kikyou: Yes! Kill her! -glomps Sesshy.-   
  
Sesshy: -slams his fist into Kikyou's eye,green poison oozing out.-  
  
Kikyou: AHHHHHH! OH GAWD MY EYE! -screams in pain and falls to the ground twitching.-  
  
ShiroInu: -winces,though crouches low and growls.- I'm putting that muzzle back on you fluffy! -leaps and rams him to the floor with all her strength.- HIIIIYAHHHHH!  
  
Sesshy: The hell?! What the-..Mphghhh! -claws at the metal contraption on his face,inabling his speech.-  
  
ShiroInu: Hmph,Thats it. I'm torturing you.  
  
Kikyou: -still twitching in pain on the ground.-  
  
Random Fangirl: -runs off screaming.-  
  
-Sango and Miroku appears in silk robes.-: Morning.  
  
ShiroInu: Goodmorning Miroku,Sango. How was your night?  
  
Sango: -blush.- Very well.  
  
Miroku: Mm..yeah,so good.  
  
Sesshy: Oi!.. whhengg. (Trans: Oi! Wench!)  
  
ShiroInu: -glares at Sesshy and then pours a hot tub of cement on Kikyou's arms and legs,ignoring her screams of agony as she is now stuck in place.-  
  
Inuyasha: -yawn.- What are ya gonna do with my ass of a brother?  
  
Kagome: I'm quite curious myself.  
  
ShiroInu: Dye his hair green,take his robes and replace them with scrubby looking Martha Stewart outfits.  
  
Sesshy: -eyes widening.- Nuu! mehh rbbe nd hheer?!! (Trans: No! My robes and hair?!!)  
  
Miroku: And Kikyou?  
  
Sango: -is poking the poisoned eye of Kikyou with a pitchfork,listening to her squeaks of pain.-  
  
ShiroInu: Dress her up in a sailor fuku outfit,repeat for two hours daily that SHE is Kagome's reflection and Inuyasha doesn't love her and then I'll let my dogs gnaw on her for a while and then i'll toss her back in the well.Sound good?  
  
Sango: Genius.  
  
Miroku: Interesting.  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome: -is too busy cuddling,though Kagome grins.-  
  
ShiroInu: Alright,well you guys go on home.It was wonderful having you here as guests and I'm sure the reviwers will miss you as well. -hugs each.-  
  
Miroku: It was a WONDERFUL experiance..-gets a perverted look.-  
  
Sango: -smacks Miroku.- Thanks for having us.  
  
Kagome: I can't thank you enough for torturing Hojo and Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah,feh,thanks wench.  
  
ShiroInu: Tata! Ja!  
  
The gang: -waves and leaves.-  
  
Sesshy: -desperately trying to do the worm out of the ropes that he had been tied in.-  
  
ShiroInu: Oh no you don't! -she giggles,wagging a finger at him,apparently in no real rush.-  
  
Sesshy: -eyes widen in fear as he tries to wiggle away faster.-  
  
ShiroInu: -snaps her fingers and a hoard of Sesshy in dog form clones run over and drag Sesshy into the lobby where he will be forced to read Yaoi fanfics of himself and his brother.-  
  
Kikyou: -groans with pain.-  
  
ShiroInu: Now,its your turn. JAKEN!  
  
-A scrubby looking toad with a spiked collar wobbles over.-  
  
Jaken: What do you want wench?!  
  
ShiroInu: Pathetic toad! You dare insult me?! -beats him over the head repeatedly with the hilt of her sword.-  
  
Jaken: -yelps with each hit.- S-sorry m-mistress! What can I do for you?  
  
ShiroInu: Thats a good slave.Fetch me Inuyasha episodes 12,56, and then a few of the fluff episodes.Oh and a sailor fuku outfit as well.  
  
Jaken: -nods mutely and scuffles off.-  
  
ShiroInu: So,Kikyou,did I tell you about all my reviewers? They are just the sweetest.They kept saying they wanted you to be tortured and such.  
  
Kikyou: Bitch.  
  
ShiroInu: -kicks her in the face casually.- And so, here I am! Fulfilling my reviewers requests.  
  
Kikyou: -moans.-  
  
ShiroInu: I figure,I'll torture either Jaken AND Sesshy next or..Naraku maybe.  
  
Jaken: Here you are,m-mistress. -hands over things.-  
  
ShiroInu: -kicks Jaken in the head,watching him fly off screen.-  
  
Kikyou: -glares.-  
  
ShiroInu: -slips on some headphones and listens to slipknot.-  
  
Kikyou: What do you plan to do?  
  
ShiroInu: -oblivious to Kikyou as she dresses Kikyou up in a fuku similar to Kagome's.-  
  
Kikyou: W-what the hell?!   
  
ShiroInu: -headbangs as she wanders over to a TV and pops in some tapes.-  
  
Kikyou: Eh? -looks at TV.-  
  
ShiroInu: -smirks as she slips some headphones over Kikyou's ears with the words repeating, 'Kagome is better than me.I am a clay pot.I am a whore.Inuyasha loves Kagome.Everybody hates me...' and turns it up full blast.-  
  
Kikyou: -screams in denial.- NO! I AM NOT A WHORE! INUYASHA LOVES ME! -cannot hear self.- AHHHHHH!  
  
ShiroInu: -takes a hammer and starts to break Kikyou from the cement,humming.-  
  
Kikyou: -jerking head around,wailing.- NO! NO!  
  
ShiroInu: -places Kikyou in a chair and wraps her body tightly with ropes and chains.-  
  
Kikyou: -opens eyes slightly,looking fearful as the TV turns on to show Inuyasha episodes.-  
  
ShiroInu: -slips off her own headphones and grins at Kikyou.-   
  
Kikyou: -stares at fluff episodes.-  
  
ShiroInu: Servant? Call me in 5 hours.  
  
Servant: Yes madamn.  
  
ShiroInu: -trots off to find some lunch and videogames.-  
  
-5 hours later.-  
  
ShiroInu: -yawns and walks over to Kikyou.-  
  
Kikyou: -staring at screen with wide eyes,mumbling.- Kagome is better than me..I am a clay pot..I am a whore..  
  
ShiroInu: SUCCESS! -thunder booms in background.- MUAHAHAHA! MY CREATION!  
  
Lawyers: -glare through windows.-  
  
ShiroInu: Er..MUAHAHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S CREATION!..?  
  
Lawyers: -nod.-  
  
ShiroInu: -sweatdrops and drags Kikyou out of the Torture chamber and into her car.-  
  
Iro-chan: You can't drive.  
  
ShiroInu: -screams.-  
  
Iro-chan: Glad to see you missed me e_e;  
  
ShiroInu: Oh..Its you.Everybody..This is my supposedly better half.  
  
Iro-chan: Damn straight.  
  
ShiroInu: -slams on the gas and goes whizzing down the street.-  
  
Iro-chan: I'm never mentioned because for many years I was locked in a closet.  
  
ShiroInu: Yup. I let her out because I felt pity for her. -kind look.-  
  
Iro-chan: You little lier. You let me out because you couldn't open the pickle jar!  
  
ShiroInu: Shut up.  
  
KikyoU: -moan.-  
  
Both: SHUT UP!  
  
ShiroInu: Anyways,I'm taking Kikyou to the well.  
  
Iro-chan: How are we gonna get from Alaska to Japan?  
  
ShiroInu: When your a author,anything is possible! You just have to use your..Imaginationnn -does movement with hands and a rainbow appears.-  
  
Iro-chan: Right ¬¬;  
  
ShiroInu: -Stops outside Kagome's house.-  
  
Iro-chan: O.O;  
  
ShiroInu: -smugly kicks Kikyou out of the car and into the well.-  
  
Iro-chan: Kikyou's torture is complete..H-hey? Whats that? -points to Kagom's window.-  
  
ShiroInu: -takes binoculars and sees two shadows making out.- Aww.  
  
Iro-chan: Man..What stamina.  
  
ShiroInu: COME! WE FLY!  
  
Iro-chan: -watches as car grows wings and they fly off to Alaska.- 


	4. Its Sesshy's turn!

ShiroInu: Hello and welcome back to the next chapter of torture chamber! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways..Lets begin to find out who I'm torturing next....  
  
~  
  
-Searches through piles of reviews,muttering about 'naraku' and 'sesshy' and 'monkey.'-  
  
ShiroInu: -sighs as she looks up.- Welcome n.n; Oh and to those whom it concerns,I am still working on Element Sisters,I just have some writers block for it.Anywho,I'm looking through my reviews as we speak..Trying to figure out who I should torture for you...  
  
Iro-chan: Torture yourself.  
  
ShiroInu: -gasp.- Stop popping out of nowhere!  
  
Iro-chan: Now,where would the fun in that be? -raising brow.-  
  
ShiroInu: -glares and whistles lightly as a small Sesshy clone pup trots over.She beams at the pup and then stuffs the bundle of fur into a pet carrier.She plasters a mailing address to it.-  
  
Iro-chan: Whats this?  
  
ShiroInu: I'm sending the puppy to Kilala,my reviewer.  
  
Iro-chan: By plane? Taxi? Sled dog team?  
  
ShiroInu: No silly! By Raaaaaaaaiinnnnnbowwwwww..  
  
Iro-chan: Erm..  
  
ShiroInu: -picks up carrier and whips open her door where she squeals.- Just use your imaginationnn -a rainbow appears and she sets the carrier on it and it dissapears.-  
  
Iro-chan: Thats really gay.  
  
ShiroInu: Yeah,well so is your face but you don't see me insulting you about it.  
  
Iro-chan: You just did,dumbass.  
  
ShiroInu: -huffs and walks down the hall way,Iro-chan following steadily.-  
  
Iro-chan: Who are you going to torture?  
  
ShiroInu: SESSHY!  
  
Iro-chan: Buddha help him.  
  
ShiroInu: -skips merrily down the hall,past the security doors and into the lobby where she met a rather disturbing sight.-  
  
-Jaken was sitting on the floor,a cigar in his mouth with some playing cards in his hand.Next to him sat Kirara,who also had a lit cigar in her mouth and some cards in her left paw.Kaede,apparently,was blacked out on the floor in a bikini from drinking too much sake.-  
  
Iro-chan: What the hell?  
  
ShiroINu: -silently fuming.-  
  
Jaken: -looks up from his cards,upon seeing ShiroInu,the cigar drops from his mouth as a look of shock crosses his face.- Oh..shit.  
  
Kirara: -raises a brow and looks at ShiroInu,spitting out the cigar she leaps out the nearest exit..- Which happens to be the 'emergency-excape-route-to-the-north-pole.'-  
  
ShiroINu: You.Are.Dead.  
  
Iro-chan: Run froggy,run. -smirks.-  
  
Jaken: -screams and runs off down the corridor.-  
  
ShiroInu: -sighs and mutters.- Hes so fucking after Sesshy.  
  
Iro-chan: -staring with wide eyes at Kaede.-  
  
ShiroInu: -looks as well.- And that..thats just..ew. -drags Kaede to the closest and tosses her in.-  
  
Iro-chan: So wheres Sesshy?  
  
ShiroInu: This way. -leads them both down a seperate corridor,which has deep red carpet.and to a door to their left...- ..Today is getting weirder and weirder...  
  
-Sesshy was stripping his shirt off in front of gawking fangirls who sat quiet on the floor.A disco ball that was radiating different colored blue lights in the dark room was spinning on the ceiling and the song 'Blue' by Eiffel 65 was blasting in the speakers of a radio.-  
  
Iro-chan: Damn..Hes so sexy.  
  
ShiroInu: n.n; I know.  
  
Iro-chan: But Inu is better.  
  
ShiroInu: Mm.  
  
Sesshy: -stops dead in his hip twitsing to look at the two.- ..  
  
ShiroInu: Shake it Sesshy,shake it. -smirks cockily.-  
  
Iro-chan: Mmhm,show that sexy ass. -smirking as well.-  
  
Sesshy: ....Shit. -leaps at the sealed window,clawing at it madly.-  
  
Fangirls: -screaming.-  
  
ShiroInu: -grabs Sesshy.-  
  
Iro-chan: -helps ShiroInu drag him into the lobby.-  
  
Sesshy: NO! -attaches claws to the floor.-  
  
ShiroInu: -prys his hands off the floor and drags him to a chair,strapping him in.-  
  
Sesshy: You stupid wench! One day..I, Sesshoumaru wil-..  
  
Iro-chan: -slaps some duct tape over his mouth.-  
  
ShiroINu: Thank-you.  
  
Iro-chan: No problem.  
  
ShiroInu: -Pulls over a table that has assorted hair dyes, clothing material and makeup.-  
  
Sesshy: -staring with wide eyes.-  
  
Iro-chan: Which Hair Dye? Pink, green, orange..Rainbow?  
  
ShiroInu: -grabs Rainbow Hair dye.- Thats for Kanna o.O;;  
  
Iro-chan: Ah.  
  
ShiroInu: So many ugly colors; One Sesshy.  
  
Iro-chan: Which one?  
  
ShiroInu: Hmm..How about all of them!  
  
Sesshy: -jerking in his chair madly.- Mmmphh!!  
  
ShiroInu and Iro-chan: Kukukukukukukukuku..-dumping all the hair dye in one huge bowl.-  
  
*Meanwhile....*  
  
-Kirara glances around the snowy wasteland that is the North Pole,a cigar still in her jaws.-  
  
Kirara: Mew?  
  
*Back with Sesshy..*  
  
ShiroInu: Dunk your head back, ho'!  
  
Iro-chan: -hands ShiroInu the taser.-  
  
Sesshy: -struggling againest their hands.-  
  
ShiroInu: -Stabs Sesshy with the taser; The shock goes through Sesshy, through the dye which causes all three of them to be electricuted.-  
  
Iro-chan: Ow..The pain..  
  
Sesshy: -looking braindead.-  
  
ShiroInu: I think my eyebrow burnt off..-shakes a bit before dunking Sesshy's head back into a bowl of nasty looking grey-greenish looking hair dye.-  
  
Iro-chan: Ready?  
  
ShiroInu: Yep.  
  
Iro-chan and ShiroInu: Kukukukukukukukuku!!!  
  
Sesshy: -making muffled noises.-  
  
ShiroInu: Hand me the scissors.  
  
Iro-chan: -hands her a pair of rusty scissors.-  
  
Sesshy: -Eyes as wide as dinner plates.-  
  
ShiroInu: -begins chopping randomly at Sesshy's hair, while his head is submerged in the dye.- Don't you ever feel sorry for Kouga?  
  
Iro-chan: -filing down Sesshy's nails.- Kouga? Why?  
  
ShiroInu: He looks so serious and in love with Kagome and yet she doesn't love him; Isn't it sad?  
  
Iro-chan: Actually, yeah..It is kinda sad, poor guy.  
  
ShiroInu: Hes mai favorite Bishi n.n; Then, Inuyasha.  
  
Iro-chan: What is Sesshy going to wear, for his 'Ultimate Make-over?'  
  
ShiroInu: One of those 60's checkered ratty looking dresses.  
  
Sesshy: -sobbing pitifully.-  
  
ShiroInu: -tosses the rusty scissors aside,accidently hitting the cable guy in the guy with them.-  
  
Cable Guy: -screaming.- MY EYE! OH GOD! MY EYE!! HELP HELP M-..  
  
All: Shut up!  
  
Cable Guy: -falls writhing on the floor,blood spurting from his eye.-  
  
ShiroInu: Ok, Sesshy go get dressed in that changing room that has steel walls and a security lock on it ^_^;  
  
Iro-chan and ShiroInu: -escorting Sesshy into the metal changing room, handing him the 60's dress and a pink bra with a matching thong.-  
  
Cable Guy: Please! HELP ME!  
  
ShiroInu: -whistles loudly and three wolves run and begin ripping the cable guy limb from limb.-  
  
Cable GUy: OH GOD!!! STOP! AHHH!  
  
ShiroInu: Music to my ears.  
  
Iro-chan: Truly. -sipping Lemonade.-  
  
Sesshy: -grumbling in a dark tone.- I'm finished.  
  
ShiroInu: -opens the door.-  
  
All: -gasp,including the half alive cable guy.- Oh my!  
  
Sesshy: -stands there, his bra straps clearly showing as un-evenly cut swamp looking hair surrounds his face.-  
  
All: -bursts out laughing.-  
  
ShiroInu: -laugh.- Well, time for you to go home.  
  
Iro-chan: Thank you for watching..The Torture Chamber!  
  
Cable Guy: -gasp- Brought to you by! -hack,moan.- Her pleasure condoms! For, 'herrrrr' pleasure! (Which I do not own.)  
  
ShiroInu: Bye! -Watching Sesshy head back home on a rainbow.-  
  
Iro-chan: Review!  
  
-As all the viewers leave, ShroInu gets on ebay.-  
  
Iro-chan: Whatcha doin'?  
  
ShiroInu: Kukukukuku..-showing her the tape in which had recorded Sesshy in the changing room, plus his kimono.-  
  
Iro-chan and ShiroInu: Muahahahahaha..  
  
-End.- 


	5. Naraku's Death

ShiroInu: -on the phone with a very distressed Sango.- No, I'm sorry Sango, I haven't seen Kirara.  
  
Iro-chan: -blows bubbles through a pipe.-  
  
ShiroInu: -paces along the room, nodding her head sometimes.- Of course, I'll tell you if I find her..Ok, bye.  
  
Iro-chan: -tosses ShiroInu a tan envolope filled wih reviews.-   
  
ShiroInu: -Hmms, looks through it muttering, 'Naraku' and 'alien anal probe'-  
  
Iro-chan: Well? Whos next?  
  
ShiroInu: -evil glint in eyes.- Naraku.  
  
Iro-chan: Wonderful.  
  
ShiroInu: -Laughs evilly.- Yes! Yes my faithful reviewers it is the moment you have all been waiting for! Naraku shall be punished severly for all his evil deeds, and for this special occasion; We've invited some special guests.  
  
Iro-chan: -wanders over to the door, when the doorbell rings and opens the door to reveal the whole Inu-tachi, Kagura, Kanna and Sesshy and Rin.- Welcome guys.  
  
Sesshy: Under Rin's askings, I promised not to hurt, kill or dismember you.  
  
ShiroInu and Iro-chan: We love you Rin!  
  
Rin: Rin loves ShiroInu and Iro-chan! ^_^  
  
Sesshy: -glaring daggers at the two silently, holding Rin's hand.-  
  
Inuyasha: -smirks.- How sweet. -says in mocking voice.-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice. -smiles playfully as she waves at Rin.-  
  
Kagura: Can we just get this over with?   
  
ShiroInu: Of course, this way!  
  
-Leads them upstairs this time, on the walls are pictures of all the people she has tortured.-  
  
Inuyasha: -nearly falls off stairs.- Damn! Sesshoumaru, you look like a freak! -points at picture-  
  
Miroku: -mutters.- He always did.  
  
Sango: Indeed.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -eye twitch.-  
  
Kanna: ....  
  
Kagura: Kanna says Sesshoumaru is a pathetic excuse for a demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -snarls, poison oozes from his claws as he shoves them through Kanna and throws her out the window.-  
  
Kagome: -covers Rin's eyes.-  
  
Kagura: -fans away the smell of poison.- Fool.  
  
Miroku: -steps away from Sesshoumaru.-  
  
ShiroInu: -smacks Sesshoumaru.- No spilling poison on the rug! Bad dog! -whacks him with rolled up newspaper.-  
  
Rin: -giggles.-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looking murderously at ShiroInu.-  
  
Iro-chan: Oh! Look! Its Inu-chan! -points to the running little Mini Inuyasha with a letter in his hand.-  
  
ShiroInu: ^_^ Thank you! -takes letter and allows Inu-chan to take Rin away and go play with her.-  
  
Kagura: -whispers to Miroku.- Some kind of scandel between the host and Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: -perverted grin.-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -looks amusedly at Inuyasha who is scowling.-  
  
Kagome: -waves vigorously at Inu-chan.-  
  
Inuyasha: -crosses arms.- Keh.  
  
Iro-chan: -Leads them on while ShiroInu chats with the girls, to a room in which Naraku is residing.-  
  
Sango: How do we know this is the real Naraku?  
  
ShiroInu: Well because I did this whole test thing and..  
  
Iro-chan: Just come on.  
  
ShiroInu: Now, -standing with the group outside the door.- Only a few of you in there at once.  
  
Inuyasha: What?? Lets just kill the fucker!  
  
Miroku: Let me suck him up in my wind tunnel!!  
  
Sango: I want to avenge my family, damnit!  
  
Iro-chan: This is a Torture fic, people! Only a few of you at once in there to torture him!  
  
ShiroInu: Indeed. Now, Kagura, you are first.  
  
-A chorus of groans go up as Kagura enters the room, through a two foot thick metal door.-  
  
*Kagura's Turn*  
  
Naraku: Surely you have come to free your master? For I hold your heart in my gras-..-stops, looking through the huge bay window where all of the people that hate him sit, also where ShiroInu holds the container in which holds Kagura's heart.- Shit.  
  
Kagura: -whips out her fan, noticing Naraku is suspended in mid air by something unseen.- Prepare to suffer, Naraku!  
  
Naraku: -calls out in agony as her wind blades slice through his flesh, shredding his clothing as well as blood splurts across the wall.-  
  
Kagura: Aww, poor Naraku! -Sends two wind blades at him, slicing off his hands from the wrist down.-  
  
Naraku: MY HANDS!! -screams as blood gushes from the stubs of his hands.-  
  
Kagura: -picks up his severed hands and slaps him in the face with them.-  
  
Naraku: -snarls at her.-  
  
*Ding*  
  
-ShiroInu opens the door, covering her nose too.-  
  
ShiroInu: Come on Kagura, turns over.  
  
Kagura: -grins triumphantly.-  
  
ShiroInu: MIroku? Your turn.  
  
Miroku: -Walks in through the door.-  
  
*Miroku's Turn*  
  
Naraku: Ah..the houshi.  
  
Miroku: WIND TUNNEL! -unleashes his wind tunnel, the wind rips at Naraku.-  
  
Naraku: -gasps for breath as his hair begins to rip off at the roots.-  
  
Miroku: SUFFER NARAKU! -He calls over the wind.-  
  
Naraku: -choking for breath,his eyes widening with pain as blood oozes from the ripped hair places on his head.-  
  
Miroku: -cuts off the wind, walking up to Naraku before pulling out some pliers and begins ripping out Naraku's toenails.-  
  
Naraku: -hollars out in pain.- STOP! STOP I COMMAND YOU!  
  
Miroku: Shut up! -shoves the pliers up his nose forcefully,causing him to bleed.-  
  
Naraku: Ughhh! -moans with pain,his body twitching.-  
  
*Ding*  
  
ShiroInu: Nice job, Miroku.  
  
-Miroku walks out, looking pleased.-  
  
ShiroInu: -grins then sobers up.- Sango? Your turn.  
  
Sango: -walks into the room.-  
  
*Sango's Turn*  
  
Naraku: -groans.- The damned taijiya!  
  
Sango: -growls.- Naraku, you will suffer by my hands. -pulls out her swords.-  
  
Naraku: I'll get out of this! I will!  
  
Sango: We'll see, bastard! KYAHH! -leaps at him.-  
  
Naraku: -cries out in pain as Sango's sword digs deep into his shoulder,then ripping out and stabbing him in different places.-  
  
Sango: Yes! SUFFER! -She cries as her bloodied blade stabs him deeply in the side, before ripping out with force.-  
  
Naraku: -pants, blood covering the floor.- Bitch..  
  
Sango: -pulls out her Hiraikotsu, and hits his arm forcefully with it,causing his arm to snap and the bone to rip through his skin.-  
  
Naraku: -numbly tries to move his arm before yelling out in pain.-  
  
Sango: -smirks.-  
  
*Ding*  
  
Iro-chan: That looks painful, peering in at Naraku.-  
  
ShiroInu: Well done, Sango.  
  
Sango: -nods.-  
  
ShiroInu: Sesshy, its your turn.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -walks in.-  
  
*Sesshoumaru's Turn*  
  
Naraku: -moaning with pain,his head lolling.- Well, if it isn't..-  
  
Sesshy: Silence, fool, you shall pay. -his clawed hand begins glowing.-  
  
Naraku: You..-- -spasms in pain as Sesshy stabs two fingers in his eyes, poison oozing out as the acidy substance burns and melts Naraku's eyes.-  
  
Sesshy: -pulls away his hand, before materializing his green whip and slices Naraku's arm off.-  
  
Naraku: -gasps as his limb falls to the floor and blood splurts out.-  
  
Sesshy: -Slices each of his wrists painfully.-  
  
Naraku: -spasms,screaming out.-  
  
*Ding*  
  
ShiroInu: Not much life left in him.  
  
Iro-chan: The bastard..  
  
ShiroInu: Kagome and Inuyasha..kill the fool.  
  
Kagome: -nods solemnly and walks in.-  
  
Inuyasha: -smirks, gripping Tetsusiga-  
  
*The Last Turn*  
  
Naraku: -can barely see.-  
  
Inuyasha: Its time for you to die, Naraku. -smirks.-  
  
Kagome: Yes, for all the pain and horror you caused!  
  
Inuyasha: So say your prayers, asshole.  
  
Kagome: -pulls out her bow and one arrow, notching it.-  
  
Inuyasha: -Pulls out his sword.-  
  
Naraku: I-..shall..never..-..  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: DIE!  
  
Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU! -slices his sword down in an arc.-  
  
Kagome: KYAHH! -Lets her arrow go.-  
  
Naraku: -lets out a blood curling scream.-  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
.......  
  
-The Next Day.-  
  
ShiroInu: Well, hes finally dead. -Sitting at a large table with the gang.-  
  
Inuyasha: -letting out a deep sigh.- Yep.  
  
Kagome: Its..overwelhming isn't it?  
  
Sango: I'm glad the bastard is dead.  
  
Miroku: Indeed.  
  
Sesshy: He has paid for his deeds.  
  
Kagura: Who cares? Hes dead now, what does it matter?  
  
ShiroInu: It was nice having you all, I suppose we should say our goodbyes.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh, yeah I guess. Thanks, er..for Naraku and stuff. -walks out.-  
  
Kagome: -smiles.- Thank you for everything! -follows Inu.-  
  
Sango: Yes, thank you. -walks out with Miroku.-  
  
-The rest leaves and ShiroInu closes the door, stretching.-  
  
Well, this is the end folks. I hope you all enjoyed the torturing, and just as a sign I appreciate you all so much..Heres what happened to the gang..  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got married and mated, the well stayed open and Kagome wished on the Shikon no tama to be immortal and the two had four children; Two boys and two girls, all of them had dog ears.   
  
Sango and Miroku got married, and Sango saved her little brother and rebuilt her village with Miroku and the two had 11 children 5 girls and 6 boys.  
  
Sesshoumaru mated Rin when she turned 16, and performed a demon ritual on her to turn her immortal as well. The two currently have three kids, two boys and 1 girl..The girl had dog ears.  
  
Kouga married Ayame, and the two different packs combined and they currently rule over a large wolfen pack.  
  
Kagura was able to attain her heart back in her chest and lives in the Nothern Lands.  
  
Hojo became a post man and married a girl from America.  
  
The END! 


End file.
